Named Residents of the Place Where the Moon Never Sets
by iamboard
Summary: Named people tell their stories in the Legend of Dragoon universe while Singing Bird is there to mess up the destines of so many people there.
1. Chapter 1

Named Residents of the Place Where the Moon Never Sets

Summary: Named people tell their stories in the Legend of Dragoon universe while Singing Bird is there to mess up the destines of so many people there.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Dragoon story. That goes to the creator of the story.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Shanas' point of view

I was in a prison for no know reason talking to a mouse and looking out a barred window when we both saw a well endowed eleven year old girl with scratches and scars on her bathing in the sea near the prison. I looked down to and saw the guards where staring at the girl in complete and total lust. After a while of switching between watching a girl bath and watching men be men, I heard the ones how did not see the girl run to the exit of my cell. A few minutes later, I saw dart barge into the room asking me if I was safe. I looked back to see the mouse still staring at were the girl was. _Men are perverts…_

Merus' point of view

I was walking around my town when I heard that a girl was going to take on the bandits that were messing with this town. I went to go see this girl. She did not look like much to me under that oversized shirt and those baggy long shorts. She looked more like a pig tailed tomboy to me. I walked up to her while she smelled the flowers "So you are going to the bandit hid out, huh?" I asked her. "Yes, maybe I will find some of my friends if I go in that direction, and since this town is in trouble and the royal family is doing nothing about it, I might as well teach those bandits a lesson on the way. I can handle myself despite my age if that is why you are walking up to me on it." She told me in a voice laced with dignity. _She believes too much in herself to live and has too much a demeanor that is out of her age range. I do not think she can do this on her own. _ "So what is your name, so I know what to put on your grave stone?" I told her genuinely thinking about where the heck am I going to have this kids grave? "I do not believe you will need a grave stone for me; if you must know, my name is Singing Bird. There is not much you can say to stop me from going." She told me with the up most confidence. She left and did not leave me much room to rely back. I yelled to her to try to give her some information as she was leaving since I could not talk her out of this. "You have to go through that place that deifies gravity before you can get to the bandits hide out! You need the king's permission before you can get in that place! How do you plan on getting in without permission?!" "I have my ways of getting places." She said, it casually and from far away but my wingly ears still picked it up. This made me a bit more interested in what she was going to do. _Well if you cannot beat them, join them._ I went back home to grab my hammer and some food for the trip, I was going to follow that girl.

I flew to catch up with her. Who know a human girl could move so fast. She let me catch up with her as if she knew I was coming. _How did she know I was coming? _When I got there, she was quickly taking out other more aggressive spices from the tree of life with her bare hands and feet. _Does she take martial arts lessons? I will ask her later. _As soon as she took them out, she paid no mind to me, and just started running in the direction of the anti gravitational place. _Okay maybe she did not feel me coming her way. _I followed her again and she stopped at sunset to eat some food and rest. I come up to her and said "I do. It is one of my many unusual abilities." The only thing I could think out that would relate to that in this world would be illusions. "You mean you can create illusions to let then let you pass though the gate?" I wanted to know exactly what she meant so I asked her this question. "No." she told me. "Then how do you expect to get in without killing any royal guards?" This was a genuine question on my part. "I have a matter displacement ability that I can use from a distance. All I have to worry about is how I am going to stealthily get by them without being seen." She lost me there when she said that. I had no choice in my mind but to say "Huh?" she went on to tell me a secret about herself after asking me if I could keep it. I thought it would be juicy. She told me that she was not of this universe and lost her friends when she went though the first portal to a world that she was in before she came here. She was going from universe to universe looking for her friends. This meant that she did not come from the tree of life and does not belong here. It all started to make since now. I started to ask questions though "Okay so you did not originate from the tree of life? Why do you want to take down bandits in this universe? Why did your parents not try to stop your friends and you from leaving?" "No I am not from the tree of life, I want to do some good deeds while looking for my friends and found just the things to do, and what parents? My father did not want me because my mother was a shaman, and she was killed in fount of me when I was three by the guy who imprisoned and abused me until I graduated from high school at eleven. Eleven was when I escaped with my friends under the guise of going to school. It has been around a month." She answered. "So you have nothing to do but do good deeds and look for your friends?" I asked. "Precisely" she answered. "What do you hope to gain from doing these good deeds if you are not staying?" I asked in all seriousness. "Nothing, in fact I was trying to do this without getting anybodies attention." She answered once again. "Are you sure you can handle yourself against a band of bandits?" I asked. "Yes… They cannot be that hard if I can take them down the ones that were waiting in the valley earlier, without much any difficulty. I am going, rather you like it or not." She said in a calm voice that was laced as if she were annoyed. I knew then not ask any more questions about her. "I am going too." I decided that as soon as I said it. "I cannot make your choices for you, so I guess I better have your name; this is if you are going to travel with me for any period of time while I am here." She must have been so annoyed that she had given up to not losing her temper to say this. She proceeded to eat her food. "My name is Meru. "So what exactly are the good deeds, and what is the plan?" I tried to sound exited as possible to lighten up the mood. She told me the plans, then she tried to tell me that I could back out any time before we put the plan into action. We talked about our lives as we ate our food.

We went to sleep and the next day we got up and we started moving. We had gotten into a few fights. We stopped at the mountain pass so she could ask me what I want to do for food. After teasing her for a bit, I told her I had extra food. My feet hurt from running I wanted to stop and I expressed this to her, to which her response was to let me ride on her back. I was so happy. We ate our food and went to sleep for the night. In the morning she carried me to the gate put me down, and displaced the gate. It was so cool and so we went on with the mission. After taking out the bandits we headed back to the gate were the guards were waiting to arrest her for displacing the gate. She let them catch her as a distraction so I could leave and she can get into the castle quicker to do something about the princess imposter problem. Later after she fixed that problem she came to pick up a bag and hand me a package from the royal family as a thanks for helping her take out those bandits.

Next chapter the princesses and then king point of view. Next chapter will be soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Dragoon story. That goes to the creator of the story.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Lisas point of view

I was star gazing one night when I come across something I did not see before; somebody who would bring me my real sister. I know I am suppose to believe that my sister is acting this way because she fell off her horse but I cannot bring myself to believe that it would be possible for a person to have a personality change after falling off a horse.

I waited patiently for this person to show up only to find out that this person had taken matters into their or rather her own hands and found out all the information herself without telling anybody. From the way they said she somehow removed the gate entirely, I did not think they could keep her in a holding cell for long. Since they had her imprisoned in the palace, I was just going to wait for her to show up in at my room set. Hopefully without my sister so we can go get her.

She came with my real sister, much to my dismay. It was a dark haired tan girl who looked somewhat developed and in need of a bra. She informed me of the situation and as she was talking I noticed that she did not notice this need.

The next morning we went to the throne room to confront the imposter. The imposter stole the Moon Dagger. It was a family emblem that was supposes to go to my sister. The person used some kind of ability to remove it from the hands of this imposter. This shocked my family more then it shocked me as I was the only one to read the report that the guards put in after they arrested her. What shocked me is seeing how it was done. She did not use any hand jesters or chants she just held her hand out like she was holding something. I was beginning to understand how she got in and out of the off limits area without informing me of anything. She handed the dagger to my real sister. "Here, make sure she does not get it." She told my sister in a voice that would make my think the child was an adult. "So you're this Lenus I have heard about." She said assumingly to the imposter.

She was getting ready to use her strange abilities to attack as a way to make sure this never happens again. Lenus flew away. The girl relaxed a bit. "Is everybody okay?" she asked us. "Yes, just a bit freaked out as to what just happened. Do you care to explain what just happened?" I asked, not for my benefit, but for my families who were completely freaked out. "I will as soon as the king and princess Emille get out of their shock princess Lisa." She told me. we waited for the two to get out of shock before she explained. "Okay, before I begin, I would like to inform you that I am not of this world. Now with that out of the way, what just happened was, I used my one of my matter displacement abilities to make sure she did not leave with the moon dagger. Then she ran away. That is what just happened in a nut shell. You might want to check and see if your guards might be bandits that were working with Lenus. You also want to make sure neither one of those two go horseback riding before Emilles twentieth birthday. I will be leaving as soon as I get my back pack back from Donau and check to see if the bandits excited Donau, I might be leaving this universe and going to the next one." It was a mouth full and it was good advice. "Why do we need to take all those precautions for when we can ask you to stay until after Emilles birthday?" I really wanted to slap my dad for asking that, but I was raised to never raise my hand to a male. I kept my mouth shut as she told my dad why. "Because I am looking for something and I do not need the attention while looking your majesty." She said. He could not leave it at that, he had to ask "What are you looking for?" She went on to describe two whom she was looking for. Before my dad could talk, I intervened. "Understood, eat and rest here for tonight, then go get you bag and come back when you are done." The next thing she said sounded like what a normal person would say to an equal. "If you insist Princess Lisa."

That day I ordered the maids to make her a bra without telling her while they were cleaning her cloths. It really bothered me that she ran around without a bra and did not notice she needed one. _How many men have seen her body while she was bathing in the sea without having the time to act on their perversions? Then again, I have no room to talk since I have been spying on that one guy who has been tending to his garden every day. Thinking of, I should get back to doing that before he goes to bed for the night. _I went to my room and stared at the guy before going to bed.

The next day, she came in and asked if we wanted her to deliver this to them. We said yes as it was for Meru. She left to go get her things from Meru.

She came back four days later and gave us all the gold she had earned stating that she might not need it in the next universe. She then opened a portal in fount of us and left after a brief exchange of words.

Emilles point of view

Everything was good, I was riding my horse when I lost control and fell off. I woke up a month later to a girl saying that there was an imposter running around as me and I was in a picture. Then everything went as my sister had said in the last point of view minus the sky gazing and bra. I was more worried about rather she had her first bleed or not. Just to make sure, I ordered the maids to give her pads that night after she scared off the imposter. Four days later we watched her leave.

The Kings point of view

I wanted her to stay after that display she showed but she thought that finding her friends was so important that I just let it go. Four days later watched her leave.

Next Chapter, Lenus. Next chapter will be soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Dragoon story. That goes to the creator of the story.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Lenus point of view

It all started when I fell in love with a guy named Lloyd. He was a handsome wingly who was going places with his ambition for a utopia type world. I wanted to be a part of those plans. Blinded by love or lust rather, I followed his orders to impersonate a princess and steal the Moon Dagger. So I waited until both of the princesses where riding horses and when the oldest one lost control over her horse, I took my chance. I put the princess in a sleep that should have lasted six months and made myself look like her with a spell. I then stuck her in her picture and rushed back to make it look like I passed out. I pretended to wake three weeks afterward and started acting as if the princess personality had changed do to the accident. I had a deal with local bandits to go to a town near the sea and cause havoc so the gauds would not let anybody into the castle. Some of those bandits replace the palace guards. This insured that nobody would find out and increased chances of getting the Moon Dagger.

It was going well. I was rude to the subjects, the father of the princess I was impersonating was rather lax about this behavior, and the sister who could tell the future from the stars was too busy making lustful eyes in a telescope to the make our country green, gardener guy. All I had to do is keep this attitude up until the coming of age where the princess turns twenty and has the Moon Dagger passed down to her. Since I was impersonating her, I would get the dagger and then I could give it to my love, Lloyd.

A week had passed and everything was going as planned and it was great. Another week and a half had gone by and I had heard that a girl had gone and took out the bandit gang I had made the deal with and that she had something done with the gate. What she had done with the gate, they did not know, nor did she tell. I also heard that she was being kept in the prisoner cells of the palace. I figured I would go and see her in two days, figure out her secrete and expose it to the royal family to make myself look good.

What I did not count on was the sister of the princess being late the day I was going to try to expose the strange girl. I went to the throne room as usual to keep up appearances. The girl I had heard of along with the person I was impersonating and the sister entered the room. "Oh! Emille, why are there two of you in the room? Who is that? Lisa why are you late?" The fat man that was the ruler of this country asked innocently. "Our friend Singing Bird thinks that Emille sitting on the throne is an imposter." The one I was impersonating said while standing next to the girl now identified as Singing Bird. _Crap, how did a child figure it out without confronting me about it first? Was my disguise that plain to see? _My thoughts were interrupted when the younger princess said "I think so too." The king then questioned his daughter "What lead to this?" It was almost as if he did not believe his eyes. I then studied the child and realized this was no ordinary child, she had some kind of power to back her up, but what was it? I decided that there was no use hiding who I was now that the real one was there.

"So you found me out?" I said in my true voice. The king looked at me, shocked. I got of the throne and grabbed the Dagger off the petiole it was on. "No matter, I have what I came here for." I said. The girl used some strange ability to remove the dagger from my hand. I looked like she was dematerializing and rematerializing the dagger. It made me realized that if she can do that with an object as powerful as the Moon Dagger, then she can rematerialize a living being into anything she wants, including air or ash. This, in my mind, meant that I was in over my head as she could get rid of me quickly. She handed it to the real princess and told her "Here, make sure she does not get it." The king looked more confused as to what was going on. _Dang it all! _I reviled my true self. "So you're this Lenus I have heard about." She mused. _Was the girl musing like an adult who ponders things would? She is just a child, she should not have to ponder anything unless she was leaning any academics or shop keeping. _I thought as I watched her get ready to use those abilities she used on the Moon Dagger on me. _I will admit it, I cannot take her because of that trick._ I jumped off the balcony and flew away. _The royal guard will be on their toes from now on, I cannot return to this castle to try again. I am sorry, my love, I have failed you. It is best to not see you again. Good bye. _I thought as I flew away.

End.


End file.
